A typical display device displays an image using a fixed range of luminance levels. For many displays, the luminance range has 256 levels that are uniformly spaced from 0 to 255. Image code values are generally assigned to match these levels directly.
Many display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or digital micro-mirror devices (DMDs), use light valves which are backlit, side-lit or front-lit in one way or another. In a backlit light valve display, such as an LCD, a backlight is positioned behind a liquid crystal panel. The backlight radiates light through the LC panel, which modulates the light to register an image. Both luminance and color can be modulated in color displays. The individual LC pixels modulate the amount of light that is transmitted from the backlight and through the LC panel to the user's eyes or some other destination. In some cases, the destination may be a light sensor, such as a coupled-charge device (CCD).
Some displays may also use light emitters to register an image. These displays, such as light emitting diode (LED) displays and plasma displays use picture elements that emit light rather than reflect light from another source.